The present disclosure relates to a pellicle and to using a pellicle film. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a pellicle film used for manufacturing a semiconductor device in an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography process.
Generally, a reflective optical system and a reflective mask may be used in a lithography process using an EUV. In order to prevent the reflective mask from being contaminated, a pellicle may protect the reflective mask.
According to related art, a pellicle may include a pellicle film and a supporting structure. The pellicle film may allow the EUV to pass through the pellicle film. The supporting structure may be configured to support the pellicle film. The pellicle film may have a very thin thickness for allowing the EUV having a short wavelength to pass through the pellicle film. Because the very thin pellicle film may not be easily handled, uses of the pellicle in the EUV lithograph process may be restricted.